The exercise method developed by Joseph H. Pilates in the early twentieth century involves many different exercises utilizing a variety of specially designed equipment for a body conditioning routine that is designed to help build flexibility, muscle strength and endurance in the legs, abdominals, arms, and back. The Pilates approach is intended to develop a strong core or center of the body and in improving condition and balance. The Pilates approach allows for various exercises to be modified in a range of difficulty from beginning to advanced, usually by increasing resistance. The Pilates method seeks to develop controlled movement from a strong core using a range of apparatus to guide and train the body.
Joseph Pilates' preferred name for his exercise method was “contrology.” He used this term to indicate the importance of muscle control during the exercise. All exercises are done with control over the muscles being exercised such that the muscles work against gravity or resistance in a smooth and controlled manner. The focus is on doing one precise and perfect movement, rather than many half-hearted ones. The goal is for the precision to eventually become second nature.
Although Joseph Pilates originally developed a method of mat exercises borrowing many skills from yoga, he also used several pieces of apparatuses, each with its own repertoire of exercises. Most of these exercises involved principles of resistance training using springs or other methods of applying various amounts of resistance to the movement of the exercise. The most widely used piece of apparatus is the Reformer. Other apparatus included the Pilates chair or “wunda chair,” the Cadillac, and the Ladder Barrel.
The Pilates chair features a hinged pedal element to which differing amounts of tension can be applied by adjusting the springs affixed to the chair. The user places a part of its body onto the pedal and applies pressure against the pedal to accomplish resistance based exercises. The Pilates chair, however, is traditionally considered to be one of the most difficult and inaccessible pieces of Pilates apparatus because it is difficult to use, especially for an injured user.